The Choice
by Serenita
Summary: In a hard battle, Darien is faced with a choice.... Save Serena or Rini....


Author: Serenita  
Title: The Choice  
Rating: Pg-13 (Violence)  
E-Mail: MoonGoddess2133@home.com  
Hi there! This is Serenita! (For  
those of you who don't know that's  
Serena in Latin or Spanish. I don't  
know which one.) This is my newest  
story! I hope you like it! I don't own  
Sailor Moon and please send me all E  
-mails! Thanx!  
  
  
The Choice  
  
The Sailor scouts all stood in the park,  
prepared for battle. It was a fight like all  
others, but this one, would change all other  
battles significance.   
  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" The  
yoma was hit with her power but it did little  
damage.  
  
"DAMN!" cried Mars, frustrated and furious.  
"What does it take to kill this thing!?!" The  
scouts were oblivious to what to do next. This  
yoma was powerful, almost too powerful for  
them. Everything they shot at it did little.  
Mercury took out her mini computer and was  
looking for a way to destroy it.  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap ZAP!" she cried. The  
yoma was hit, and yet again, bringing little to  
it. It shot a powerful blast at them throwing  
them backwards. Serena held Rini in her  
arms as they flew back. Serena hit the ground  
hard but protected Rini. They all stood up  
and prepared to fight again.  
  
"You okay?" she asked her. Rini nodded.  
  
"MERCURY!" cried Serena. Mercury knew  
exactly what her princess was frantically  
asking her.  
  
"I'm on it!" she shouted back at her a little  
pressured and annoyed.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" It hit the yoma.  
The yoma leaned back because of the force of  
the hit and then shook its head and shot  
another blast at them.  
  
"DOESN'T ANYTHING HURT IT!?!"  
Screamed a ticked Mina.  
  
Amy's computer beeped and then she cried  
out with glee.  
  
"I found a way to destroy it!"   
  
"What is it, Mercury?" asked Tuxedo Mask.  
She quickly typed in a few components.  
  
"We need to hit it with all of our attacks  
combined!"  
  
"Right!" they all cried in unison.  
  
"Shine Aqua..."  
  
"Venus Love Chain..."  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap..."  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire..."  
  
"Pink Sugar Heart..."  
  
"Moon Spiral Heart..."They Yoma conjured a  
huge ball of energy and threw it at them.  
They completed their attacks despite that the  
attack of the yoma was zooming at them.  
  
"...Illusion!"  
  
"...Encircle!"  
  
"...ZAP!"  
  
"...Surround!"  
  
"...Attack!"  
  
"ATTACK!" Their attacks combined and  
blasted through the yoma's. The yoma's  
attack scattered and most of it disappeared  
but a powerful blast kept coming. The yoma  
cried out once it was hit and slowly turned to  
dust. The other scouts moved out of the way  
of the attack but Rini and Serena didn't see it  
coming and were celebrating their great  
victory.   
  
"Serena! Rini! Look out!" the scouts cried.  
They turned to see the attack coming for  
them. Tuxedo Mask heard the scouts cry and  
turned to see Rini and Serena in a helpless  
situation. He couldn't save them both at the  
same time. That tore at his heart. He would  
have to choose one. Either that or have them  
both hurt. But...which one? He had to choose  
between the one he loved with his whole  
heart and soul, the one he would spend the  
rest of his life with, or his daughter, the  
symbol of their love. Though he thought of  
this in a split second, to him it felt like hours  
of agony. He finally picked one. He took a  
deep breath and he ran as fast as his legs  
could carry him. Everything was almost in  
slow motion. He closed his eyes tightly.  
'Please...forgive me.' He silently cried out to  
her. He grabbed her and then dodged out of  
dangers way. Serena saw Darien take Rini  
out of harms way. She turned to see the  
attack coming, there was no stopping it now.  
She braced herself for the pain that would  
come. The attack was harsh to her body even  
though that it had been greatly limited down  
in power. She flew through the air. The  
physical pain was slowly covering up her  
emotional pain that she felt. She slammed  
into a tree that was about twenty feet behind  
her. A wood post, that had been sticking out  
of the ground to mark a new bike path that  
was going to be put there, dug itself into the  
back of her calf. She screamed in pain and  
then she fell to the ground. The post easily  
moved from being stuck in the ground into  
being wedged into Serena's leg. The scouts  
gasped as they finally registered what had  
happened. She threw her head forward, her  
hair covering her face. Serena was breathing  
hard. She knew that the post in her leg was  
the cause of her pains...well...not all of her  
pains. She knew that it would hurt a lot but  
she didn't care, right then she could have  
been dying and not minded in the least. She  
grabbed a hold of the wood post and broke it  
off. A huge piece was still sticking deep in  
her leg. She knew she shouldn't do it, but she  
did it anyway. She ripped the remaining  
piece out of her leg. She threw her head back  
and screamed in pain. Blood oozed out of her  
deep wound. It fell all over the back of her  
leg, in little rivers that slowly grew. She  
silently hit herself for causing her more pain  
than she had. She threw her head foreword  
gritting her teeth to keep her self from  
screaming again. Her tears poured down her  
face. The physical pain was there, yes, but  
now the emotional pain was coming back,  
and turbo charged.  
  
'Darien...chose...Rini...over...me.' It ran  
through her mind over and over. The scouts  
ran to her aid.  
  
"Serena! You could bleed to death! WHY DID  
YOU DO THAT!" cried Amy. Amy,  
practically a doctor, knew exactly what she  
was talking about. Darien heard her yell at  
Serena. He put Rini down.   
  
"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded still  
shocked from what happened. She couldn't  
believe that in a million years that Darien  
would do that, would choose her over  
Serena. She watched him run over to Serena.  
The scouts looked at him run over to Serena.  
He couldn't read their faces. He then looked  
down at Serena. Her head was down facing  
the ground, her hair covering her face.  
  
"Serena..." He gently touched her arm. She  
viciously ripped it from his grasp. She threw  
her head up to glare at him with pain, anger,  
anguish, and many other unreadable  
emotions.  
  
"Don't touch me." She said thick with  
emotion. He mostly heard anger. His eyes  
widened in surprise. "Darien...Go...Away."  
She said in-between sobs.  
"Just...go...don't...talk...to...me...ever...  
again...I don't..."  
  
"Serena...I.." He started to interrupt. She  
quickly glanced up at him, her eyes full of  
hatred. She forced back her tears and sobs.  
  
"Don't give me that Serena crap. You had a  
choice to make, between Rini and me, and  
you Chose HER! I hate you Darien! I HATE  
YOU!" He backed away shaking his head.  
  
"...no..." he said quietly.  
  
"Leave me alone, Darien." She tried to get up  
but she felt a shooting pain ride up her leg,  
pulling her down. . She cried out in pain and  
fell to the ground. It was bleeding rapidly,  
making the little rivers that were once there  
bigger, running more quickly down her leg.  
He could also so that her foku had many  
bloodstains on the back, caused from being  
thrown into a tree. He stood still for a  
moment. He ripped of apart of his cape and  
gave the material to Amy. She stared at it for  
a minute.  
  
"Wrap her wound tightly to try to stop the  
bleeding. Take her to a hospital immediately.  
Help support her so that she doesn't walk on  
it and have more blood lost. She might have  
hit a main artery, so get her there pronto." He  
quickly turned and walked away. He told  
Amy to do that because apart from him she  
was the closest to being a fantastic doctor. He  
knew she wouldn't listen to him so he let  
Amy do it. 'Why was she so harsh?' he asked  
himself. 'Well...DUH! You just picked her  
future daughter over her and got her hurt  
really badly! I think she would be just a little  
pissed off!' He transformed back to his  
normal form. He checked on Rini and then  
looked back at Serena. The scouts had  
transformed back to there normal form and  
were helping Serena up. He could see that  
part of his cape was tied tightly around her  
leg. They put their arms underneath her to  
try and out as little pressure on her leg as  
possible, but at the same time trying to keep  
the bleeding down so she wouldn't bleed to  
death. Lita and Raye were carrying Serena,  
Amy and Mina was following to help if  
needed. They all glanced back at him and  
gave him an unreadable look. They turned  
back and kept walking. He felt happy that a  
hospital was only a few blocks away and that  
she would probably be safe, but yet  
extremely sad. He felt a single tear run down  
his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and took  
Rini's hand. He would take her to his place  
tonight. Serena wouldn't want to see her  
anyways. He sighed deeply trying his hardest  
to hold back the tears. He had made the  
wrong choice after all.  
  
The scouts arrived to the hospital in  
about ten minutes. All the girls were helping  
to carry Serena.  
  
"Help us.." said Raye helplessly with worry.  
The whole time that they were walking to the  
hospital, Serena was slowly losing  
consciousness. She had lost a lot of blood and  
needed help badly. The two assistants behind  
the desk looked up and saw them. A poor girl  
was practically unconscious and losing blood.  
Little pools were slowly forming on the floor.  
One got up and ran for a doctor.  
  
"Doctor Anderson! DOCTOR  
ANDERSON!?!" The other assistant ran to  
help them.  
  
"Our friend..." said Lita.  
  
"Please help her." Said Amy.  
  
"She's lost a lot of blood already." Said Mina.  
The assistant tried to keep Serena awake.  
  
"Does she have family?" asked the assistant.  
They nodded. Amy's mother came zooming  
around the corner with to technicians and a  
stretcher following him. She arrived just as  
Serena fell forward, unconscious. She caught  
her and had her placed on the stretcher.  
  
"Amy, WHAT HAPPENED!?!" she asked. She  
knew Serena and it pained her to see her  
daughter's best friend in great danger. Amy  
went with them knowing that they would ask  
technical questions and knew what to say.  
The assistant stopped them.  
  
"You can't go with them. That girl is a student  
of this hospital and that is her mother. That is  
the only reason she went with them. The  
girls all fell back and sighed. The assistant  
brought them over to the main desk.  
  
"We need you to answer some questions  
because she can't." They all nodded. "What's  
her name?"  
  
"Serena Tsukino."  
  
"Age?"  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"Phone?"  
  
"546-7890...."  
  
  
Darien laid on his bed staring at the  
ceiling. He had been laying there for the past  
hour thinking about what had happened.  
Rini had fallen asleep about a half an hour  
ago. He had wondered what would have  
happened if he had picked Serena over Rini.  
He shook his head. No... he had made the  
right choice. No matter if he was the only one  
who thought so. The phone rang. He turned  
his head and stared at it for a moment. He  
then picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" He said gruffly. No one answered.  
He thought he heard someone crying on the  
other line. "Hello?" he asked again.  
  
"Darien..."   
  
"What? Who is this?"  
  
"This...is Mina." He suddenly felt a shock of  
worry run through him.  
  
"What is it Mina?" He asked with worry.  
  
"It's...It's..."  
  
"IT'S WHAT!?!" he asked with a little more  
worry then he wanted to show.  
  
"It's Serena." She didn't have to say another  
word.  
  
"I'm on my way." He slammed down the  
phone. He rushed to grab his jacket. He ran to  
Rini and began to shake her.  
  
"Wha...What?" She asked.  
  
"Something's wrong with Serena." Her eyes  
flew open.  
  
"What? What's wrong with her?" He shook  
his head.  
  
"I don't know. Just...come on." She got up  
and ran to get her coat. He ran and locked the  
door worried about Serena and his future.  
  
  
He arrived at the hospital a few minutes  
later. He could see the scouts sitting in a far  
corner of the hospital waiting room. He ran  
to them.  
  
"What happened?" He asked. He looked at  
their faces. All were damp with tears. He saw  
that new tears came to their eyes. Raye tried  
her best to stay calm so that she could tell  
Darien.  
  
"Darien...when Serena was hurt... She lost a  
lot of blood on her way here. If... if she  
doesn't get a donor... she'll...she'll die. She  
almost died on her way here." Darien's eyes  
widened. He let every word rack through  
him. He slowly sat down in a chair. He  
placed his head in his hands. This was all his  
fault. He did this. He probably killed the one  
person he loved more than anything. The one  
he loved in the past, present, and future. The  
one who made his life worth living. She  
could die because of him! He silently  
hit...no...killed himself inwardly. He slowly  
looked up. He saw Mr. And Mrs. Tsukino at  
the front desk, begging the assistants to let  
them see her. The assistant shook her head  
with sadness.   
  
"I am sorry, she is in no state to see anyone  
except a doctor."  
  
"But we're FAMILY!" Cried Irene. The  
assistant shook her head.  
  
"I am really sorry, but I can't allow you in."   
Mrs. Tsukino buried her head in her  
husband's chest. Darien watched them suffer  
and realized that he hurt them too. He  
wished he could do something. Then  
suddenly, an idea came to him. There was  
one thing that he could do. And he might die  
from it, but he didn't care. Darien rushed up  
to where Serena's parents were standing.  
They all looked at him. Mrs. Tsukino's eyes  
were filled with tears.  
  
"What blood type is she?" he asked quickly.  
They all turned to face him.  
  
"What?" they asked.  
  
"I said what blood type is she?" He asked  
quickly. He had decided to do this. There was  
no backing out now.  
  
"Type O." Said Irene Trembling.  
  
"I'm type O. I'll donate the blood that she  
needs." They all looked at him in shock. The  
assistant looked up in surprise and then  
shook her head.  
  
"No, I can't allow you to do that." She said.  
Darien was dumbfounded.  
  
"What do you mean? I want to do this. This is  
my own free will!" She looked at him with  
sympathy.  
  
"Miss Tsukino has lost a whole lot of blood.  
If... if you were to give the amount that she  
needs to her...you could die." The words hit  
him. He didn't think of that. They all watched  
him as he looked at the ground. Was he that  
willing? Could he do that? Could he risk  
everything? Have the future not exist? Rini  
not to be born? He then remembered Serena.  
Her smiling face, her bright cheery attitude,  
and the way she made him feel. Did this all  
mean this much to him? He asked himself  
that. The answer came back quickly. Yes.  
Even if he didn't live through it others  
deserved to have her. He looked up.  
  
"I don't care if I die. I will give her what she  
needs." Irene looked up at him smiling  
through her tears. "I don't care if I die." He  
said softly. "I would give my life any day for  
Serena." Irene cried out in happiness and ran  
to him. She placed her face in his chest crying.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried  
over and over. He smiled dimly. Irene  
looked up, embarrassed by her actions. She  
wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at  
Darien.  
  
"She is very lucky." She said to him. He  
smiled and shook his head.  
  
"I'm the lucky one." Kenji walked over to  
Darien. For the first time he respected Darien.  
Even thought he still thought this man was  
way to old for his daughter, he knew that this  
man loved his daughter and was practically  
giving his life to her. Darien offered his hand  
to him. Kenji looked at it, grasped it and  
pulled Darien into a hug. Darien was  
surprised at first but returned it. The assistant  
smiled but had to break up this little Kodak  
moment.  
  
"Sir?" Kenji let go of Darien. He smiled at him  
once more and Darien walked over to the  
front desk. "I need you to fill out some  
forms." Darien nodded. He did all the  
agonizing paperwork and was finally led to  
Serena's room where they were preparing for  
the blood transfusion. He walked in and  
looked over at Serena. He stopped and took a  
step back. Her face was deathly pale. No rosy  
color in her cheeks, her hair had seemed to  
have lost its glow. She looked like death. That  
wasn't his Serena. That wasn't her. He  
walked over to the hospital bed took off his  
shirt and lied down on it. One of the nurses  
eyed him. He rolled his eyes. The one of the  
reasons that he loved dating Serena that  
when they were walking down the street  
together, she would never get  
jealous...well...almost never, because most  
eyes were on her too. He lately had to beat  
them off with a stick. She had matured a lot  
since they started going out and was become  
more and more beautiful everyday. Just like  
the goddess of the moon, Selene. He then  
realized how important giving his blood to  
Serena was at that moment. The nurse slowly  
inserted the needle into his skin. He grimaced  
for a second and then his face relaxed. He  
hated needles. She hooked him up to Serena  
and then the process began. He laid there for  
a while. Looking at the ceiling, then at Serena  
and then back at the ceiling again. This  
process repeated itself a few times. The nurse  
came over to remove the needle. He stopped  
her.  
  
"Does she have enough?" he asked. The nurse  
shook her head.  
  
"Not enough to be certain, but I have to stop,  
you given a lot, your lucky to be conscious."  
Darien shook his head.  
  
"Give her all that she needs until you are  
certain." The nurse started to speak again but  
he stopped her. "Just do it." She looked at  
him with some amazement. He must really  
care for this girl to do this for her. She obeyed  
his wishes and continued. When she was  
certain the girl got what she needed, she  
stopped the process and turned to the young  
man that was so generous to this girl. He was  
unconscious and pale. She ran over to check  
his pulse. It was barely there. He was very  
close to death. She ran for a doctor.  
  
  
Serena awoke to a blazing light. Soon it  
passed and she saw that she was in a hospital  
room. She looked around the room that she  
was in. There was a Curtin drawn on the left  
side of the room. Another patient, perhaps.  
She could see Raye standing up and asleep.  
Serena never knew Raye could sleep standing  
up. Even in sleep she had a stern face. She  
saw Amy sitting in a chair, her glasses falling  
off and a book in her lap. Her mom and dad  
were sitting next to each other in separate  
chairs. They fell asleep with their foreheads  
together, which Serena thought made them  
look so cute. She turned to see Lita and Mina  
in one chair. Mina was sitting in Lita's lap.  
Suddenly Minas arm stretched out and  
whacked Lita in the face. Lita awoke to an  
arm in her face. Serena could see her face  
starting to turn red with anger.   
  
"MINA! GET YOUR STUPID ARM OUT OF  
MY FACE!" she screamed in Mina's ear. She  
jumped up a foot in the air and then plopped  
to the floor on her butt. All awoke and told  
Lita and Mina to shut up.  
  
"Shut up LITA!" hissed Raye. "We don't want  
to wake Serena! She needs her sleep!" Amy  
shook her head and went back to her book.  
  
"IT"S NOT MY FAULT MINA HAD HER  
STUPID ARM IN MY FACE!" screamed Lita  
still angry.  
  
"SHHHHHH!" They all hissed back. She  
looked sheepish for a minute.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Anyway," said Mina wiping the dirt off her  
butt and standing up. "We don't want her to  
find out about.... You know." Serena got  
interested.  
  
"About what?" she asked. All jumped and  
looked at her. They hadn't realized that she  
had been awake. Irene had tears in her eyes  
and ran to Serena.  
  
"MY BABY!" she cried! She threw her arms  
around her and hugged her tight. Serena  
twitched.  
  
"M-O-M!" she said. Her mother got control of  
herself and let her father hug her. Then they  
left the room to leave the girls with Serena.  
  
"Oh Serena! We are so glad you are okay!"  
Raye said as she ran to hug Serena.  
  
"How bad was I?"  
  
"Pretty bad." Said Amy. "Mom said if we  
came any later you would have died."  
  
"Who was the donor?" She asked. They  
looked at the ground. "And where's Darien?  
Didn't even bother to show up, huh?"  
  
"Uh....Serena..."  
  
"Don't stick up for him! He didn't even to  
bother to see if I was okay! If I was alive!  
The...."  
  
"SERENA! SHUT UP!" All looked at Raye.  
She was crying. Serena was confused.  
  
"What is it Raye?"  
  
" Darien was your stupid donor! He gave you  
almost all of his blood so you could live!" She  
walked over and unveiled the curtain. Serena  
looked and gasped. Darien was lying there,  
heart monitor beeping, and tubes  
everywhere. Serena's hand flew to her face.  
Fresh hot tears sprung to her eyes. She slowly  
climbed out of her bed. The girls left knowing  
that she needed to do something on her own.  
She walked over to him, tears pouring down  
her face. She gently touched his face. She  
could hear is slow breathing. She shook her  
head and hit herself internally for all that she  
had said. She was selfish, spoiled, and  
ignorant person. She knew he was slowly  
going. The beeps on the monitor were longer  
apart. Soon it was just a flat line.  
  
"...no..." she whispered through her tears.  
"No, Darien, I won't let you die. She noticed  
her locket on the stand beside her bed. She  
grabbed it and walked over to him. She held  
the Crystal over him.  
  
"...please..." she whispered. "... please help  
him..." There was a bright light that flooded  
the room. It washed over his body and he  
was bathed in it. When the light died she  
looked at him. She hoped for him to open his  
eyes, twitch, show some kind of sign of life,  
but there was none. She cried harder. She  
threw the crystal to the floor but of course it  
didn't break. She got up onto Darien's bed  
and cried into his chest. She was crying so  
hard and lost in her own dark thoughts that  
she didn't hear the heart monitor start to  
beep again. Darien awoke to find Serena  
curled up next to him, giving him a bath in  
her tears. He didn't know it he should disturb  
her of not.   
  
"...Darien..." she said between sobs. "Darien,  
I am so sorry. I did this to you. I was so mad  
when I thought you didn't come to see if I  
was okay and here you were giving me my  
life! I am so cruel and heartless Darien! I am! I  
know you can hear me, so I want to tell you  
this. When you saved Rini instead of me, I  
was hurt. I thought our love meant forever,  
and when you finally had a choice you chose  
her... it made me feel unwanted. I didn't like  
that feeling. So I got mad at you. And yet  
after all that I did, you saved my life! You are  
such a great guy, Darien, and I can't believe  
that I lost you, all because of my jealously. I  
am so...sorry...DAREIN!" The last word was  
a cry. She had tried to hold back the tears but  
it didn't work. She had probably lost him,  
forever. Darien was confused. What was she  
talking about?  
  
"What do you mean that you lost me,  
Serena?" Her crying suddenly stopped. She  
looked up at him quickly. Her eyes met his  
ocean blue ones. She studied him for a  
minute.  
  
"Dar...Darien?" He smiled a little.  
  
"Yes." She smiled and squealed with delight.  
  
"DARIEN!" She flung herself into his arms.  
He was surprised at first but then smiled and  
returned her embrace.  
  
"Oh Darien! I was so afraid that I had lost  
you!" He hugged her tighter.  
  
"Never, Serena, never." She hugged him  
tighter. Like if she let go he would disappear.  
She drew out of their embrace. "Serena, the  
reason I chose Rini over you, was because I  
knew you were stronger than she was and  
would be able to live through that. If that was  
her out there, she would have died. I knew  
that you could have made it through. I just  
didn't know it would hurt you so much."  
Serena started to cry again.  
  
"Darien, I am so sorry. I can't believe that I  
was so cruel to you! Please forgive me!"  
  
"There's nothing to forgive." She looked  
confused. "You had a right to be upset.  
Anyone would have been upset if they were  
in your place. Don't cry now, everything's  
okay." She hugged him tighter again.  
  
"That's what I love most about you Darien.  
You understand me completely." He smiled  
and kissed the top of her head. "I love you,  
Darien."  
  
"I love you too, Serena, I love you too." She  
smiled and snuggled up to him. He wrapped  
a protective arm around her, which made her  
feel safer than she had for a long time. They  
fell asleep in each other's arms, just like that.  
They didn't have to say anything else. Their  
actions said it all.  
  
  
  
AWWWWW! I hope you liked it. I'll be  
writing a new one soon! Look for "A princess  
of the Moon"! C ya!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
